Wishes
by Kaisa
Summary: When Sam is sick, Dean has to stay home from the hunt and take care of him, and to add to his problems, Sam thinks he has a superpower. weechesters, sorry for bad summary


Hey, everyone. Okay, 'nother Supernatural one-shot for you (All my one shots are over 1,000 words, and for some reason, I can't imagine them being any shorter. I mean, as long as it's one chapter, right???)

I just rewrote this last night (i had written it a while ago), so I could post it today, since I told my wonderful friend about it and she wanted to read it. I described it as 'the onion ring story', lol.

Speaking of my friend, i'd like to anounce that we have a new Supernatural fan, seeing how i've recently converted her to the Supernatural ways! YES! Eric Kripke told us to convert our friends, and i have not let him down! She thinks Dean is the hotest, lol, and I must agree...

Okay, i don't own Supernatural, but if i did, that'd be way cool..._

* * *

_

_ 1993 _

"But, Dad, I want to go too!" Dean protested. "Sam is _ten years old_, I'm sure he can handle himself for a few hours—"

John shook his head. "No, Dean," he stated firmly. "It's only one hunt, okay? By the time we find another thing to hunt, Sam'll be all better, and you can join me on _that_ hunt."

Dean looked down, irritated. Sam had woken up sick that morning, and Dean was pretty sure that everyone within a five-mile radius could hear his brother puking in the bathroom at some ungodly hour. It was beginning to drive Dean up the wall, and now he was told that he couldn't hunt just because of _Sam?_ When _he_ was ten years old, he could stay at the motel, take care of Sam, _and_ deal with being sick all at the same time.

"Dad…," Dean tried, one last time.

John turned and gave his eldest a _don't question me_ look.

Dean fell silent. It was only until _after_ the shtriga incident when John had begun to give him looks like _that_. Dean interpreted it to mean _do as I say or something bad might happen_…

"Yes sir," he said, finally nodding in agreement. "Yes sir," he repeated, to confirm it, to let his father know that he would _never_ disobey again. He had learned his lesson.

Sam groaned from the couch. He stood up and began to wobble towards the bathroom, but didn't make it too far before he doubled over and started throwing up all over the floor.

Dean winced, the sloshing sound making _him_ nauseous. "I'll take care of him," he promised his father. "You go on. Be careful, Dad."

John nodded. "You too," he said, before leaving the motel room.

Moments after John had left, Dean helped Sam into the bathroom before cleaning up his little brother's vomit—definitely not his favorite big-brother job.

What Dean really hated about Sam being sick was just _seeing_ his brother sick like that. Earlier, Sam had broken down and began to cry, for some reason. He had said that he was sick of being sick. He didn't like throwing up, and he didn't like the feeling of sickness plaguing his body. Another reason Dean didn't like it when Sam was sick—it made his brother seem more emotional than usual.

After he was finished cleaning up Sam's mess, he looked hungrily to the table, which was where two bags from Burger King sat. John had just brought them back an hour or two ago, since they had long run out of Spaghetti-O's, Lucky Charms, Oreos, Cheetos, and any other kind of junk-food that wouldn't be considered an actual meal.

And after taking care of Sam all day, Dean was eyeing those bags as if they contained gold. He zipped up to the table and was about to tear open the greasy bag in front of him when Sam stumbled from the bathroom.

Dean threw him a glance over his shoulder. "Are you okay, Sammy?" he asked, his tone laced with concern.

"Mm-hm," Sam groaned back, seating himself on the couch. He pulled a blanket over his legs, and even though he looked like he wanted to lie down, he didn't. He just sat there, looking, but not _seeing_.

"…Do you think you can eat?"

Sam looked up at Dean's voice and spotted the Burger King bags. "Huh? When did we get Burger King?"

"Dad brought it, remember? You said you didn't want frozen dinner."

Sam honestly couldn't remember much from earlier that day, but nodded all the same. "Oh yeah…"

Dean turned to hide his frown. "So do you want something?"

"Do we have onion rings?"

Dean dug around in one of the bags, and then dug into the second one. "Um, we don't have any. Do you want fries instead?"

Sam blinked, but nodded. "Sure…"

Dean nodded and walked over to the couch, handing him the fries. He then sat down next to Sam, not eating himself, because the last time he ate in front of Sam—earlier that morning—his brother threw up all over Dad's shotgun. John wasn't happy about _that_ at all.

Sam carefully placed a fry in his mouth and chewed slowly. "Aren't you eating?" he asked.

Dean shook his head, ignoring the gnawing hunger he felt. "Nah, I'm not hungry right now," he lied, managing to sound indifferent.

Sam stared back down to the fries in his hands. "I wish we had onion rings instead…," he mumbled, taking another fry.

Once he had taken that fry from its place, something at the bottom of the carton caught his eye. It wasn't a fry, it couldn't be…fries weren't round and…and…and…

Sam gasped.

"What is it?" Dean asked, leaning over his brother quickly and laying a hand on Sam's forehead. "Do you feel alright? Are you—?"

Sam brushed off his hand. He hooked a finger and snagged the ring. "An—an onion ring!" he gasped in wonder. He brought the ring up to eyelevel, inspecting it, wondering if it were some sort of trap…

"That's it?" Dean questioned irritably. "You looked like you were going to have a friggin' heart attack, and it turns out to be an _onion ring?!_"

Sam ignored him, popping the ring in his mouth and chewing happily. "Wow," he murmured. "That was the coolest thing ever."

Dean's eyebrows creased. Normally, Sam wouldn't get so worked up over an onion ring… Okay, so that was a lie. Sam wouldn't normally get worked up over _one_ onion ring. If you gave him a whole carton, he'd go bonkers. Maybe it was because he was sick…

"My wish really came true!" Sam stated, appalled. "I can wish anything, and it can come true! Wow!"

"Slow down there," Dean said, just barely stifling laughter. "Are you kidding? The onion ring was in that fry carton by accident. It happens all the time, Sammy. It's not just there because you wished for it."

"Says you!" Sam retorted huffily. "You're just jealous!"

"Jealous," Dean repeated skeptically.

"Yeah!" Sam said, completely serious. "You're jealous because _I_ have a superpower, and _you_ don't!"

"What are you talking about? I do too have a superpower. It's called 'super-hotness'. Or don't you notice all the girls who flirt with me?"

"Huh? Why would I want that superpower? That's a _stupid_ power!" Sam grumbled. "I don't want girls to flirt with me…"

"_That_ will change real soon, Sammy. One day you'll be jealous 'cause all the girls want me instead of you," Dean replied with a smirk. "And besides, wishing things would happen isn't a superpower. The onion ring was a coincidence. Get over it."

Sam stared for a moment, his eyes filling up with tears.

Dean sighed. "Sam, _please_ don't get emotional again. I'm sorry, okay?"

A few long moments passed by, and Sam looked like he was 'recovering' from being told that he didn't possess some paranormal ability. But after another minute or two, he began to cry. Silently, but Dean still noticed.

Dean sighed again and wrapped an arm around his little brother's shoulder. "It's okay… I'm sorry."

Sam sniffed. "It's…it's not that, Dean…" He wiped his runny nose on his blanket. "I—I was thinking about what it would be like…if everything I wished really did come true…and…and…" He closed his eyes, several more tears escaping.

"What is it?" Dean asked gently.

"It's just that…that…when I get really, really mad at you…when you annoy me all the time… Sometimes I accidentally wish…" Sam's voice trailed off. He bit his tongue, holding back from telling the truth.

"What do you wish?" Dean pressed.

Sam swallowed hard. "…I accidentally wish…that…that I had…a different brother…" Once the words left his mouth, Sam heaved a few hard breaths, trying to stop his tears, but to no avail.

Dean froze, and instantly found himself looking to the floor.

Sam's eyes widened when he realized this hurt his brother. "I never mean it, Dean! Not really! Now I don't want the wishing superpower, 'cause I'm afraid that if I get really mad again…" Sam gasped for breath. "I don't want to make you leave, Dean! I want you here always!"

Dean drew his brother closer, letting him cry into his chest. "Hey, don't worry, Sammy, I'm not going to leave," he reassured softly. "Even if you did accidentally wish me away, my super-hotness beats super-wishing any day of the week." He forced a smile. "I'll always be with you, Sammy. _Always_."

Sam's tears began to slow, and he accidentally used Dean's shirt as a tissue. He looked up to his brother, who hid a wince behind a reassuring smile. "Forever, Dean?"

Dean nodded. "Until the day we both die."

Sam sighed in relief. "Good, 'cause I don't wanna be alone."

"Neither do I."

Sam took a few deep breaths, feeling tired from crying and throwing up. But he also felt happy, knowing that he'd never be without his brother—that they'd be together forever. He smiled up to Dean. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, little brother?"

"I love you."

Dean grinned at the words. "I love you too, Sammy."

_**END**_

* * *

hehe, yeah

Oh, by the way, the other day i wrote a second part for Dark Places, and after a rewrite it, I promise i'll put it up!

please review, I live off them...


End file.
